The One Thing - Chapter 1
by TheShredder'sLeftClaw
Summary: I wrote this months and months ago, so a lot of plot points hadn't been reveal eg. anything to do with Tarrlok. So! Please keep that in mind when you get to certain bits in this story. Also this is my first time publishing here so please be gentle! ;;
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost week since Tarrlok had arrested him, his brother and his brother's girlfriend. Bolin stared at the wall. Six days, five nights, and there had been no word from Korra since they were arrested. Absolutely nothing, and it wasn't like she was the patient type. If the system was working too slowly, she would have done something reckless like attempt a prison break. Bolin grinned. He liked the idea of Korra smashing through the prison through the prison for him. Them. Smashing through the prison for them. Bolin rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. Why hadn't he heard_ anything _from outside?A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Visiting hour, someone's here to see you," a guard informed him as the door to his cell opened. Finally, it had to be Korra.

"Woohoo!" he cried as he hopped up. "About time!" The guard ignored him. A second guard handcuffed him before they began walking. Bolin had a smile on his face the whole way. This was it. Korra would have a plan, and they would stage a thrilling escape from prison. They would soon be free and eating real food again. Honestly though, he would be pretty happy with just seeing her smile again. Bolin sighed. Yeah, even if she couldn't do anything for them yet, her smile would be enough for him.

"Right through here," the guard in front gestured toward a door marked 'Visitation Room 4'. Bolin was nearly skipping. The first guard opened the door, and Bolin bounced after him.

His shout of joy died in his throat, and his smile wilted. It was not Korra.

"Ah... Wha-What? Why are you here?" He stammered. The second guard entered and closed the door behind him.

"Is that how you greet everyone? I suppose I shouldn't have expected more from an amateur off the streets."


	2. Chapter 2

Tahno smirked at Bolin from his seat across the room. Bolin's eyebrows sank down to his eyes. He thought about saying something to Tahno about how at least he could still bend, but didn't. He couldn't. He had come so close to losing his own bending to Amon that he had a good idea of how Tahno was feeling inside, and how that kind of remark would be too much. Bolin relax his face, and a pitying expression formed on it. He came close to losing his bending, true, but was saved. Tahno was not.

"No, that's just how I greet people who I don't like and have no idea why they are here," Bolin paused. "Hello," he added. There were two chairs in the room, one occupied by Tahno, and four guards, two at each door. Bolin took a seat in the vacant chair.

"Fair enough," Tahno shrugged. He looked tired.

"What? Did you just come here to gloat? Wanted to see the Fire Ferrets in prison? Is that all?" Bolin asked, not angrily, but rather disappointed. Pride was more Mako's thing, not his. Not only was

Tahno not Korra, he was also not anyone useful, or even good company.

"No," Tahno said, "I'm here about your girlfriend."

"Huh? I guess you haven't heard. Bolin doesn't tie himself down to one girl. He loves all the ladies, and all the ladies love me."

"Uh-huh, sure. I mean Korra." Bolin blushed and looked away pointedly. His face wasn't just flushed with embarrassment. Tahno rolled his eyes. "Do you know where she is?"

"What?" Bolin asked, and looked back at Tahno. He felt the fear begin to prickle in the bottom of his chest.

"Do you know where she is? Where she would go?" Tahno repeated his tone serious.

"What are you talking about? What do mean?" he was afraid of the answer but also desperate to hear it. Now it was Tahno's turn to look surprised. Bolin stared anxiously at him, his hands clenched together tightly.

"You haven't heard? Well, she disappeared about a week ago. It looks like she was taken by the Equalists," he explained. His low droll echoed in Bolin's head.

"What?" he breathed.

"Yeah... I was hoping maybe you guys had place to practice out of town or something where she could have gone. I thought, hey, she's Avatar. But, I guess I wrong," Tahno sighed and stood up. Bolin stared up at him. "I guess she was just as weak as the rest of her team after all."

As he was speaking, Bolin's disbelief turned to shock, and then his shock turned to anger. He shouted something that wasn't actually a word, and pounced forward, grabbing Tahno's collar. Tahno grabbed his wrists in defence. For half a second, Bolin's fierce expression softened, but then all of the guards had their metal cords pulling him away from Tahno and restraining him.

"Don't you dare say she's weak! I'll show you! I don't even need to bend to beat you! What's happened to Korra? Wait Hey! What do you know about what's happened to Korra? _Hey!_" Bolin shouted through the guards at Tahno, who smirked, waved, and closed the door on his way out. The guards dragged Bolin back to his cell, who struggled at first, and then gave into numbness. When they reached his cell the guards removed his handcuffs and threw him forcefully inside. They listen to Bolin cry for a few moments before returning to their other duties.

Inside his cell, Bolin was sitting on the floor whimpering. Once he was sure the guards were gone, however, he stopped. He shifted so he was sitting cross legged, and pulled the note Tahno slipped him out of his sleeve. He quietly unwrapped it, and read:

"_Midnight. Get to the basement. _

_~Tenzin._"


End file.
